Punkz vs Prepz TUA Style
by TopazBanana
Summary: DISCONTINUED - Have you ever thought what might happen if Kagome was a rockstar? Well, in this story,Kagome has to go to TUA, a high school where the war between Preps and Punks still stands strong. Will kagome meet new friends? Or maybe even love? Inu/Kagz!
1. Chapter 1

TopazBanana (TB): I'm a newbie!! This is my first fanfic and I hope you luv it!! I've been reading for a while, but I FINALLY started writing some! Sorry…just a bit hyper.

Inuyasha: Baka… I told you not to eat all that chocolate!

TB: Grrrrrrrr……hate it when he's right! *presses 'insert' key on my handy dandy pocket keyboard*

*Kagome appears in a puff of purple smoke*

Kagz: wha- where am I? How did I get here? *looks at TB in the corner* "AAGGGHHH!!!!! NOT YOU AGAIN!!

Inu: you know each other?

Kagz: It's that creepy stalker kid that claims she's my #1 fan!! *hides behind theater seats*

TB:*tackles kagome*

Inu: uhhhhh….*sweatdrop* okay… guess I'll say the disclaimer.*pulls a giant, bigger that the encyclopedia of the world, disclaimer book from thin air and puts on reading glasses* TB does not own Inuyasha, any of the original characters, or any songs used in this story.*book and glasses magically poof away*

TB:*snickers* looks like your all 'tied up, Kagome!'

Everyone looks up at kagome, hanging upside down, tied up in a lot of duct tape.

Kagz: MMMNHH!!

TB: Okie Dokie, ON WITH THE STORY! *trumpets in the background, everyone takes theater seats (giant curtains open)*

* * *

Character Profiles:

Kagome – 17 yrs old – 11th grade – singer – light grey/ice blue eyes – black hair – 5'8" – punk

Inuyasha – 17 yrs old – 11th grade – normal high schooler – brown eyes – black hair – 6'1" – punk

Hitomi – 16 yrs old – 10th grade - model – green eyes – brown hair – 5'6" – neutral

Sango – 17 yrs old – 11th grade – normal high schooler – brown eyes – brown hair – 5'8" – punk

Miroku - 17 yrs old – 11th grade – normal high schooler – dark purple eyes – black hair – 6' – punk

Sesshomaru – 18 yrs old – 12th grade – normal high schooler – brown eyes – black hair – 6'4" – punk

Kouga – 17 yrs old – 11th grade - cocky 'player' high schooler – blue eyes – brown hair – 6'1" – prep

Kikyo – 17 yrs old – 11th grade – evil, slutty, cheerleading high schooler – dark grey eyes – black hair – 5'7" – prep

Naraku – 17 yrs old – 11th grade – evil high schooler – red eyes – black hair – 6'1" – prep

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kagz!" Hitomi called while running backstage. Hitomi is Kagome's best friend of nine years. Their parents are close friends; Kagome's are the owners of Higurashi Co. and Hitomi's parents are the owners of Akria Inc. "Hey tomi, what's up?" Kagome said, waiting for her frantic friend to continue. "I got the shoot!" Hitomi squealed. She has been trying to get into Glitzin' Ice Magazine, the hottest mag for the richest people. "Awesome! Congrats!" Kagome exclaimed while hugging Hitomi harshly. "Can't… breathe…" Hitomi chocked out. "OH! Sorry!" Kagome said "We gotta celebrate!" They yelled at the same time. They do that pretty often. Although they are besties, in some ways they couldn't be more different. Like their fashion, Kagome likes to rock to her own punkish style, while Hitomi stays true to her innocent ways. Kagome's passion for electric guitar and fishnets counteract with Hitomi's love for glitter and tulips.

Kagome was wearing a grey short sleeve shirt that says, 'Do You Mind? Your Lack of Brain Cells is Throwing Off my Concentration.' with a black leather jacket over it. She had black skinny jeans with a chain hanging from the front belt loop and the one on the side. She wore her high top black and red converse that she had custom made with her name on them, and her long, silky pitch black hair in soft curls down her back, stopping at her hips. And to top off her (very awesome, might I add) outfit, she had a black messenger boy's hat with red, bold letters 'YOU SUCK' across the front.

Hitomi, on the other hand, had a simple, yet stylish outfit. She wore a strapless green dress with pleats and ruffles flowing around her knees. Under her dress, she wore white and green polka dotted leggings, and simple green flats. Her hair went barely past her shoulders, and was flipped up at the ends. She had a small pompadour in the front to complete her look.

"Ms. Higurashi, show time!" The stage manager yelled. Kagome ran out on stage, grabbed her red guitar, and played along with the music.

_You think you know me so well_

_You put me down, it builds you up_

_You're kicking me around_

_You just can't get enough_

_And all your friends surround you_

_Without them by your side_

_You start to show your weakness_

_It's something you can't hide_

_Well, stop and erase_

_Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face_

At this line, she smirked, took her microphone off its stand, and started strutting/ walking down the stage.

_Whoa-Oh_

_Laugh while you can, yeah live it up but read my lips _

_The joke is on you_

_Whoa-Oh_

_I figured it out _

_You're all about walkin' tall _

_On the people you knock down_

_Well, stop and erase_

_Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face_

_I'm waking up, I'm feeling_

_What I was scared to feel before_

_I got my eyes wide open_

_Won't take it anymore_

_All the lies and teasing_

_I guess I could never be that cool_

_You had them all believing_

_But now that's through _

_Well, stop and erase_

_Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face_

_Whoa-Oh_

_Laugh while you can_

_Yeah, live it up but read my lips_

_The joke is on you_

_Whoa-Oh_

_I figured it out_

_You're all about walkin' tall_

_On the people you knock down_

_Well, stop and erase _

_Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face_

_Countdown, the tables are turned_

_Better wise up, you gotta lot to learn_

_Cause you're all alone now_

_Well, stop and erase_

_Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face_

_Whoa-Oh_

_Laugh while you can_

_Yeah, live it up but read my lips_

_The joke is on you_

_Whoa-Oh_

_I figured it out_

_You're all about walking tall _

_On the people you knock down_

_Well, stop and erase_

_Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face_

She finished the song and the whole place was quiet for about 3 seconds…then erupted into applause.

A couple of songs later, she finished her last song for the night and the crowd was chanting her name. "Thank You, Tokyo!" Kagome screamed, tired and breathless. Then she ran backstage and Hitomi told her how great the concert was. "Hey Kagz, did you hear? Hot Topic just got the new shipment of fingerless gloves!" Hitomi exclaimed. She didn't like the store much, but it was one of Kagome's favorites, so she was happy for her. "Finally! I've been waiting for wee-" Kagome was cut off by the 'I'm a gummy bear' ring tone her phone was making. She took out her red and black Sidekick and answered it. "Moshi Moshi?...Kai?... uuuuhhh…okay. Sayonara." She said and hung up. "What did she say?" Hitomi asked. "She wants to meet me at home."Oh, okay. Let's go then." They walked out side and climbed into Kagome's red Lamborghini and drove off toward Kagome's house…uhhhhh…mansion.

A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? R&R, please! Reviews make me SPARKLE!! *.*


	2. Chapter 2

TB: YAY I'm back! I had two reviewers!!! Thanx to daichilover and Lady Alana2030 for the tips! ;) Oh, if you wanna see Kagome's Lamborghini from chappie one, follow the link at the bottom of my profile!

Miroku: You know, when am _I_ gonna show up? I mean, I didn't get my hair and nails did for nothing!

TB: Chillax, you'll be in this chapter! Uhhhhh…… what are you wearing? O.o

Miroku: You like? I thought I should change up a bit! ^.^

TB: *sweatdrop* Why are you wearing a cheerleader's uniform? The GIRL kind?

Miroku: There's a boy kind? Oh… guess I should give this back…

TB: Who'd you take it from?

Miroku: Heh Heh…. About that…

*girly scream is heard from outta nowhere*

Girl: MIROKU!!!!! *runs in theater*

TB: Satsuki?? What are you doing here? Wait… when did I put you in this story?

Satsuki: You didn't. I was just being one of the nonexistent characters who aren't given enough thought to actually be considered part of the cast. But then HE *looks at Miroku* took my cheerleading uniform!

TB: You're a cheerleader?

Satsuki: Duh! I'm part of Kikyo's posse! You know, like if one of her main followers got sick or got a bad facial, I fill in!

TB & Miroku: Oh… okay then! On with the story!

Chapter 2

Kagome jumped out with Hitomi behind her and greeted Kai, her manager/god mother at the door. "Hey Kagome, Hitomi!" Kai said "Hey, so what's going on?" Kagome asked, plopping on her deep crimson couch. "Hitomi, can I talk to Kagome alone for a sec?" Kai asked. "Sure." She said and left the room. Kai sat down in a chair and looked lost in thought. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Kagome asked. "Well, I talked to your parents, and they think it's a good idea to enroll you into public school." Kai said. "What? Why?" Kagome asked. " It would be easier if you finished school in TUA than to be tutored. Mrs. Kumonaki was a bit of a pushover." Kai answered. "No she isn't! She's cool!" Kagome protested. "Kagome, she let you throw that party last month without anyone's permission." Kai said. "And it was awesome! People are still talkin' about it!" Kagome said. "Yeah…they had to land 6 helicopters on the freeway! Of course they're still talkin' about it!" Kai exclaimed. "……Do I have a choice?" Kagome asked, doing the best puppy dog look she could muster. "No…I'm sorry. You start Monday." Kai said and left the house. Kagome sat on the large couch wondering how she would survive at TUA.

_Beep… Beep Beep… Beep Beep Beep Beep *_crash!_*_ Kagome got up and walkedpast the brokenalarm clock, mumbling something about evil beeping burritos. She opened her walk in closet and pondered on what to wear. "Hmmmm… perfect!" she said. She picked out her clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

When she was done, she came out with dark grey super skinny jeans with rips in the knees, revealing red fabric underneath. A black short sleeve shirt with red swirls of fire, her signature red and black converse, and her hair bone straight. She had red and black striped arm warmers (my sister actually OWNS those!) to go with her shoes. She ran down the double helix staircase, down the very long halls, to the kitchen, grabbed her backpack, a pop tart, and her keys…all in 3 minutes! She walked into the garage and was about to unlock her Lamborghini, when one of the maids closest to her age, Ayumi, ran up to her. "Ms. Kagome! You should probably not take the Lamborghini; it would draw too much attention. May I suggest the Kawasaki?" Kagome glances at her black bike that was painted to look like it had blood spattered on it, and smirked. "Good idea. I haven't ridden it in a while, huh?" Ayumi smiled and shook her head. "Not in over a year, ma'am!" she turned around and walked into the house. Kagome shrugged and hopped on her bike. She pulled her hair under her helmet and drove off.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all sat around a sakura tree, copying some nerd's homework. What was his name? Hobo? Yeah, that's it! Hobo. (Ha Ha…loser!) "So Yash, how's it going with Kikyo? Is she still stalking you?" Sango asked. "No, the restraining order worked for the stalking, but the crazy witch still thinks I'm her boyfriend!" he said, a little freaked out from remembering the last time he got paired up with her for a project.

~~Flash Back~~

Mr. Rukio was reading off who was paired with who for the project. "Yami and Hojo, Satsuki (see! She DOES exist!) and Ginta, Yura and Kyushu, Kagura and Byakuya, Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo. Now, get to work." He said in a dull voice. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kikyo almost exploded. "Really?" They both said, one more enthusiastic than the other.

At Kikyo's House

"Okay, Kikyo, let's just get this over with." Said Inuyasha, in an even duller voice than Mr. Rukio had. Kikyo lunged at Inuyasha and trapped him into a back-breaking embrace. "Oh, Inu-bear! Of course I'll be your GIRLFRIEND!!!" she screamed. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"** he yelled, broke out of her embrace, and ran all the way home screaming "SHE'S GONNA TAKE ME TO HER CAVE!!"

~~End Flash Back~~

His train of thought was broken when he heard a motorcycle getting closer. 'A motorcycle is pulling up?' Inuyasha thought. "Who is that?" Miroku asked. "Oh, I think that might be Kagome Higurashi. I heard she is starting here." Sango said nonchalantly. "THE Kagome Higurashi? She is so hot!" Miroku exclaimed, doing a fan girl scream. Sango and Inuyasha both sweat dropped.

Kagome jumped off her bike and pulled her helmet off, shaking her hair into place. You could already hear a couple of guys doing cat calls when she stepped foot on campus. 'Whoa…' Inuyasha thought. Kagome was trying to find the office when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a boy with tan skin and a long, dark brown pony tail. He had cerulean eyes and was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt and straight leg blue jeans. "Hello Kagome. I am a huge fan of yours, and I think we would make a good couple. You are my woman now. Oh, and I'm Kouga, but I bet you already knew that." He said with an overly conceited grin. Kagome felt her left eye twitch. "Uhhhhh… #1, how the heck would I know you? #2, I **don't** know you, so how would **you** know if we make a good couple? And #3, I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN, YOU COCKY BASTARD!!!" Then, she smiled sweetly and walked away. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku's jaws all hit the floor. Then they busted out laughing. Sango ran caught up Kagome. "Hey Kagome, how's it goin'?" she asked. "Well, besides the fact that I can't find this frickin' office, some weird kid just tried to **claim** me, and that those creepy guys back there have been following me around, I'm perfectly fine." Kagome said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Sango just looked spaced out for a sec, as if sinking in everything she just heard. She looked behind them and saw a group of 5 or 6 boys, all wearing buttons that say 'KHC' on them. The leader, Hojo or Hobo, spoke up. "In honor of the Kagome Higurashi club, I wanna ask you this: do you like sushi or oden more?" he asked, his eyes the size of Kouga's ego. "I like oden more than sushi." Kagome said and walked off. When she finished talking, Hobo fainted, saying things like "She answered me!" and "She's so awesome!" Then he drifted off into a hopefully never ending sleep.

TB: What do you think? I love this story!! It's so fun to write! R&R, please! * sparkles*


	3. Chapter 3

TB: Wassup people? Sorry it took a while to update. I've had a lot of homework and some serious writer's block. I got 6 more reviews! Arigato! You guys are so nice! Oh, and justlovely307, I can guarantee that she will knock him out cold! ;D

Kouga: Knock who out? Who are you talking to?

TB: Uhhhhh… I was talking to justlovely307 here, you are so rude! *starts crying*

Kouga: No! Don't cry! I…uhhhhh… I got nothing. *leaves*

TB: *Wipes fake tears* Yay! Come back soon, nice lady! On with chappie 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

"I could take you to the office, if you want. We always help new students! Well, help is probably not the right word to use."

Sango smirked when she saw the last new kid, Haru, shiver when he heard her say that. He looked up from his locker and scurried away quickly, not wanting a repeat of the first day of school. Let's just say, swirlie + spray paint + mashed potatoes = sad Haru/ happy punks! Sango and Kagome were walking down the very long hallway, talking about nothing in particular.

"So what's your name? I guess you already know mine."(not trying to sound like Kouga, here!) Kagome said, glancing at the girl from the corner of her eye.

"Sango. So why would you wanna come here? I thought you had like the perfect life. What made you want to come to public school?" Sango asked, genuinely confused.

"I didn't have a choice. My parents wanted me to finish school here. Apparently, my tutor was a pushover, but I didn't think they would actually enroll me in school!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Wow. Um, okay, well here's the office!" Sango said, walking up to a small desk with a woman in her 30's behind it, filing papers.

"Hey, Toran, Kagome needs her schedule." Sango said, nodding toward Kagome.

"Sure, last name?" she asked, looking at her computer.

"Higurashi." Kagome said, putting on her dark shades. The fluorescent lights were giving her a head-ache, which was a little ironic… she faces fluorescent lights on stage all the time!

"Oh! Welcome to TUA, Ms. Higurashi." Toran said. "My daughter loves your songs, by the way!" she added, flashing a smile and handing Kagome her schedule.

"Thanks." Kagome said, walking down the hall. She read over her schedule and scowled.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, noticing Kagome's suddenly angry expression.

"I have math first?" Kagome asked, glaring at her classes. "Great. Just _lovely_."

"Let me see." Sango said, taking the schedule from Kagome. She read it over and gave it back. "You have four classes with me, but you have all your classes with Inuyasha."

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, you'll meet him later." Sango said, right when the bell rang. "We should probably get to first period." She added, and sped up a little.

They continued walking, occasionally turning corners. It seemed like they were walking in gigantic circles. Passing classrooms after class rooms, they still weren't there.

'Hmm… this school looks much smaller from the outside.' Kagome thought, looking at the numbers above the classroom doors.

"We're here!" Sango said, stopping in front of the last class in the hallway. She entered, followed by Kagome. When she walked in, there were numerous gasps and whistles. Sango took her seat while Kagome walked up to the teacher, a short, balding man, and gave him her schedule.

He read it over and said in a loud voice,"Settle down, class! This is Kagome Higurashi. She is new here, so make her feel welcome." He said, "Would you like to tell the class about your self, Kagome?" He asked.

"Sure. Well, my name is Kagome, but my friends call me Kagz. I sing, write songs, and play instruments. I guess I should warn you now, I have a bad temper. Mess with me, and get you're a$$ kicked." She said, cracking her knuckles to show she was serious. Loud gulps were heard throughout the classroom.

"Uhhhhh… take a seat behind Ms. Taijiya. Sango, please raise your hand." He said, and Sango did as she was told. Kagome smirked, walked over to Sango's column, and sat down behind her. Sango turned around and smiled at Kagome.

"Okay, you all have a quiz on Thursday. Don't forget to memorize the periodic table. You have the rest of the class to study." A collective groan showed that obviously, a lot of kids were not looking forward to that quiz. Sango decided this was as good a time as ever to introduce Kagome to her other friends.

"Kagome, this is Miroku." Sango said, pointing to the boy sitting next to her.

He had short, black hair tied in a small ponytail and violet eyes. He was wearing a dark purple pin-striped button-up shirt with none actually buttoned, over a black tank top. He had black skinny jeans with plenty of buttons and snaps that aren't even being used, and black and purple checkerboard vans.

"My my, what a beauty!" Miroku said, getting on one knee in front of Kagome. He grabbed one of her hand with one of his while his other hand rapped around her shoulders. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" he asked, his eyes sparkling more than TB's when she gets reviews.

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Uhhhhh… that's not going to-" She stopped when she felt an unfamiliar pressure on her butt. "HENTAI!!" she yelled, and punched Miroku so hard, he flew half way across the room. The whole class turned to see what all the noise was about.

"What are you starin' at? Get a life!" Kagome yelled, glaring at each and every one of them. They all turned and completely forgot about Miroku. But not Sango.(DUN DUN DUN!!)

She calmly walked over to Miroku, slow but deadly. For some unbelievable reason, he was still conscious… but not for long. The class turned to look again, and they all sighed in unison. They all knew how _this_ would end.

"Miroku…" Sango growled dangerously. "NO! Sango please! HAVE MERCY!!!" Miroku knew just how bad her steel-toe combat boots could hurt. I guess it was the only thing that really fazed him. "Shut it, perv!" Sango said and started stomping the poor guy until he was unconscious. She took one look at the swirlie eyed monk and walked back to her seat like nothing happened. She sat down and continued her conversation.

"Anyways," she said, "this is Inuyasha. Lucky for him, he isn't as big a pervert as Miroku is." She finished, and Kagome looked over at said teenager. She noticed that he had long black hair that went down his back, almost as long as hers. (if your wondering, he had to cut his hair… I might go into detail later) He wore a black shirt that said 'Linkin Park' on it and grey baggy pants. He turned and caught her staring at him and slightly blushed. Kagome noticed this and looked away.

"Hey Kagome, give me your phone. Gotta keep in touch, ya' know?" Sango said and exchanged phones with Kagome.

"Nice phone!" they both said at the same time. They laughed and saved their #'s in each other's phones.

"No phones!" yelled the teacher. (I never bothered to name him) He glared at the group and went back to grading papers.

"Kami, it seems that crabby old guy has a ten-foot stick up his-" Kagome started. "NO TALKING!!" Mr. Crabby yelled. Yes, that will be his name.

"Yeah… I know what you mean…" Sango said.

* * *

TB: Ok! That's it for this chappie! I tried to make it long, even though I think I failed horribly.

Ayame: So… yeah…. Whassup peeps?"

TB: Nothin' much, home skillet pancake! Anyways, I will try to update sooner! R&R, pwease! *sparkles*


	4. Chapter 4

TB: Okay! I'm back!

Inu&Kagz: So are we!

TB: WTF? Where were you two the in the past two chappies?

Inu: Oh, we went to Disney Land!

Kagz: Yeah, we just got back…sorry for not telling you and all, but we got you a hat! *pulls out Mickey Mouse hat and tosses it to TB*

TB: I don't want your stinkin' hat! I was forced to put Kouga in here! KOUGA of all people!!

Inu: Uhhh… we also got you these! * gives TB pop rocks and coca cola*

TB: *sparkles!* Thankz! *eats pop rocks and drinks soda* Umm… I don't feel so good… *BOOM!*

Kagz: You made her explode! Nice!

Ayumi: I am NOT cleaning that up!

* * *

~Chappie 4~

"So, when does this class end?" Kagome asked, looking at the clock on the wall. *RRIIIIINNNGGG!!!* Right when she said that, the bell rang, signaling it was passing period.

"Finally!" Inuyasha exclaimed, grabbing his backpack and waiting by the door.

"Hey, is he gonna be okay?" Kagome asked, pointing to Miroku, still unconscious.

"He's okay, he'll wake up when Sango leaves." Inuyasha answered, and as soon as Sango walked out the door, Miroku sprung up and ran after her saying, "Wait for me, Sango!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome sweat-dropped. Next period, they had gym.

"Ugh! Kami, I hate this uniform!" Sango said as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head. The girl's gym uniform consisted of white sweaters with a purple collar or a white tee shirt with the school mascot on it, and purple basketball shorts or sweatpants.

"Its not that bad… though it could use some red…" Kagome said, tying her shoe. She put her hair in a messy bun and walked out of the locker room.

"Wait up!" Sango walked out after Kagome. Sango and Kagome walked out onto the blacktop and waited for the teacher.

"So who is the teacher?" Kagome asked, scanning the area for any adults with whistles around their necks. She looked at Sango, and noticed she was glaring at something in the distance. When she looked, she saw someone who looked a lot like her, just with slightly longer hair and darker eyes. She looked at Kagome up and down before scrunching her nose.

"Hm. I see you've befriended one of my many look-alikes. Are you that desperate for friends, Sango?" The girl said, walking up to them.

"Kikyo… for the last time, I HAVE friends! That water chestnut of a brain you have must've finally committed suicide!" Sango yelled, glaring at Kikyo. "And Kagome is not a look-alike! At least her face is real; yours is made of play-doh and silly putty!" Sango said.

Now that she mentioned it, Kagome noticed that the make up Kikyo was wearing was thick enough to be a coat (… or seven) of house paint! She also noticed Kikyo was wearing the gym shorts, but they were tailored to look more like hot pants, and her shirt was tucked up and tied in the back, showing about 6 inches above the belly button. Only one word crossed Kagome's mind.

'Slut.' Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to ignore Kikyo until what she said brought her out of her thoughts.

"You're just mad because you don't have a boyfriend! I have my Inu-baby to keep me company!" Kikyo said, and turned her nose upward. Sango was just about to knock some sense into this girl when Kagome jumped in.

"Somehow, I highly doubt Inuyasha would like someone like _you_." Kagome said, glaring at Kikyo.

Kikyo's head snapped in her direction. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!" she shouted.

"It means that he doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who would be into someone with a fake… everything! I may not know you very well, or at all, but still… you don't seem very smart to NOT know that." Kagome said.

Kikyo's mouth turned into a scowl as she glared at Kagome. "At least people like me! I'm not some wanna-be poser who prances around with a microphone!"

"Okay that is IT! B!tch is going down!" Kagome yelled, lunging at Kikyo. Sango had to hold her back, though she REALLY wanted for Kikyo to get her a$$ kicked.

Right then, an old lady came out of the building dressed in a priestess outfit. "Okay class, today we will be doing a test. Of your powers, that is. We will see who works best with which weapon." Kaede said, gesturing toward a huge stand of weapons. Everyone cheered, and started to grab the weapons they wanted.

* * *

With Inuyasha & Miroku

Inuyasha, who was silently watching the whole thing with Kikyo and Kagome (he had to stop himself from interrupting when Kikyo said he was her boyfriend [which he WASN'T!]), and Miroku grabbed their weapons, too. Miroku grabbed a long, golden staff with bells and rings at the top, and Inuyasha grabbed his favorite weapon… the Tetsusaiga. (Did I spell that right?) He unsheathed it and it transformed into a much larger form. He took a battle stance and prepared to fight Miroku.

"You ready, monk?" he asked, and Miroku nodded. Inuyasha charged at Miroku, with his sword raised above his head. He swung, and Miroku dodged and threw a sacred sutra at Inuyasha. It hit him, and landed dead smack in the middle of his head. Bolts of lightning went through his body, and Inuyasha dropped his sword.

"Yes! I finally beat you!" Miroku cheered. You see, the object of the game was not to see who was a better fighter; it was to see who could disarm his opponent first. And since Inuyasha dropped his weapon, Miroku won, still holding his staff.

Inuyasha stood up and glared at the cheering monk. "Don't get too happy, you only got lucky that time!" he yelled.

Miroku walked over and slung his arm over Inuyasha's shoulders. "Don't worry my friend, now that I have beaten 'The Great Inuyasha', I have proven to be unstoppable! If you want my autograph, I will be happy to give it to you… but only cause you're my friend. Its not every day you have the honor of getting beaten by a prodigy!" Miroku yelled, his eyes twinkling.

Inuyasha sighed. "Is it even possible for his head to get any bigger?" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

With Kagome & Sango

Kagome, seeing that all the swords were gone, grabbed a long, skinny bow and a full quiver of arrows. She walked over to the shooting area, where there were many targets lined up in a perfectly straight row.

"Higurashi!" a high pitched annoying voice shrieked. Rolling her eyes, Kagome slowly turned around to see Kikyo strutting over to her with a bow and a quiver of arrows, too. She stopped in front of her and motioned for her lackeys… oops, I mean _friends, _to stop walking_._

"So, do you actually think you can shoot an arrow and hit the target? Ha! That's a laugh! Sorry to burst your bubble, but it takes lots of hand-eye coordination and gracefully-ness to be able to hit the target! Being the undeniably perfect (*cough cough, choke choke, wheeze wheeze*) person I am, I'll save you the humiliation of being shown up by me, so just go sit in the stands and watch me hit the bulls eye!" Kikyo said smugly and smirked.

Kagome's brow twitched. "Ya know, I don't think that'll happen. First, a super ball has more hand-ye coordination than you do in your entire body. Second, 'gracefully-ness' is not a word. Was Barney your teacher for grades 1st-8th? Third, I might not be the type to brag, but I CAN and I WILL hit that target more times than you can! And fourth, you are NOT perfect! To say you were delusional would be an under statement!" then she took a breath and turned away.

Kikyo's mouth made an 'O' shape. What can you really say to counter argue with that? She glared at Kagome's back. NO one gets away with talking to her like that!

Kaede blew her whistle, signaling it was time for the tests. "Okay, we will test the archers first. Those of you who have bows and arrows, come over here." She ordered, and the archers, including kagome and Kikyo, followed orders.

All that was going threw Kikyo's head was,' That d#mn Higurashi! I'll show her!'

"Okay, you will be graded on how many targets you hit. It may seem easy at first, but you will be getting further away each time. You have to hit at least 5 targets to pass, and whoever hits the target the most times, will hold the new record. Kikyo has been the winner 7 times in a row, and is still undefeated." She said.

They were instructed to all line up in front of a target. They pulled back their arrows and let them fly. Many of them hit the target, but some didn't. They put their bows back and sat in the bleachers. The remaining students all took a step back, and fired again. Two more students failed. They did this many more times, until it was only Kagome and Kikyo left.

They were at least 30 feet away from the targets, and still they were hitting them. Maybe they were just determined, or maybe it was because they were both mikos that they still were hitting the mark. Though the last couple shots, Kikyo was close to not hitting the target. They fired one last time and they watched in anticipation where it would hit. What they didn't expect was to see Kagome's arrow glow a bright pink. They watched as it soared threw the air toward the target, but instead of hitting it harmlessly, it went right through it like it was nothing more than paper. Every one stared wide-eyed as the target disintegrated into a pile of ash. While that was happening, Kikyo watched her arrow in horror as it drifted to the right and landed with a dull 'thunk' in the wall.

"NOOOOOO! My flawless record! Wasted by some mediocre miko!" she screamed.

"Kagome holds the new record! Looks like we ran out of time, the rest of you will be tested some other day." Kaede said, happy that someone finally beat Kikyo's score. She blew her whistle and everyone went to go change.

* * *

"That was so cool, Kagome! It's about time someone beat that b!tch!" Sango said, slamming her locker, and then locking it.

"Thanks Sango, but it wasn't that cool. You kinda learn to do that stuff when your family owns a shrine." Kagome said, brushing her hair back into place.

They were just leaving the locker room when someone bumped into Kagome and dropped their stuff.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking! Hey, you're Kagome Higurashi! I'm a big fan!" the girl said. She had bright green eyes that stood out against her hair. It was a healthy red color. She had two high pigtails with a purple flower behind her ear (wasn't it an iris?)

"No problem! Its always fun meeting fans… but not stalkers!"

"Don't worry, I am not a stalker. I just think you have talent." She said, flashing a smile and revealing sharp fangs. She knelt down to pick up her stuff and Kagome helped.

"Thanx!" Kagome said, smiling. They both stood up, and Kagome handed her the rest of the papers.

"My name is Ayame, and thanks for helping, most people would have called me a klutz and kept walking!"

"Nice to meet you, Ayame! It was an accident, and you have a LOT of papers." Kagome said.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya'" Ayame readjusted her backpack and hurried off.

Kagome turned around and noticed Sango was gone.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. She looked around and saw Sango already walking through the courtyard.

"HEY! Wait up, Sango!" Kagome yelled, and ran after her.

* * *

TB: Okay, people! Sorry it took so long, but I have had a lot of homework lately, and still do. But I wanted to update, so I found time!

Kagz: You really needa get your priorities straight…

TB: Grrr… stay outta this!

Inu: Hey, didn't you JUST explode? Why are you still talking?

TB: …uhhh… Oh flufffer nutters! You weren't supposed to notice that! * turns into purple dust*


	5. Chapter 5

TB: Hey...Sorry it took so long. I had work to do, then I just sorta put this off... for a while... hehe..But now it's summer! Well, summers almost over, hehe... sorry about that.

Inu: So why didn't you tell your teacher you had more important things to do? Like continue our life? And why are you so lazy?

Sango: Well, if she wants a good grade, she has to do the work! Leave the girl alone, selfish!

Miroku: Yes, I agree with Lady Sango. Although it would've been nice to not be stuck at the end of chapter four for four months.

TB: Okay, okay I get it! Don't worry, you all get to move now, so STOP YOUR WHINING!

Mir and Inu: *whimpers and shrinks*

TB: Good! *smiles*

Kagz: Okay... HOW did you materialize ALREADY? Last I checked, you were dust!

TB: Uhhh...I healed?

Kagz: Wait, how do you come back from something like that? Whatever. I'm just happy I'm not stuck in that running position you left me in at the end of chappie four. My legs still hurt!

TB: Don't forget to read the note at the bottom! On with the chappie!

* * *

Chappie 5

"Ugh! This is HORRIBLE! That Higurashi just walks in here and decides to beat my record! It's not fair!" Kikyo yelled. More like shrieked. Like a banshee. Being slaughtered.

"It's okay, Kikyo! Don't worry about it! She may have won the battle, but you are the one with the light artillery in the war!" said Yura, a very... creepy, hair obsessed cheerleader.

"Don't you mean _heavy_ artillery?" Kikyo asked.

"No... why would I? If it's heavy, how will you carry it? Duh!" Yura said, rolling her eyes. It seems her big head is all hair, no brain.

"Ugh. Never mind. You are SUCH an idiot." Kikyo said, putting her face in her hands. She muttered the last part, though. After Kanna left the group, she was one groupie short, and she could not afford to lose another. She will have to do some thing about Higurashi... she could become a threat.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were sitting in class, eating M&M's when Miroku and Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey, that was awesome! It's about time someone beat her!" Inuyasha said, taking his seat next to Sango.

"Thanks. How do you know Kikyo? It seemed like you knew her for a while..." Kagome trailed off, turning to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just sighed. How he hated reliving this story. He took a deep breath. "Okay, in 6th grade, Sango and I were best friends. Then Kikyo came to our school, and she thought everyone loved her... including me, so she continuously tried to talk to me. At that time, I didn't know her, so I gave her a shot. Until I realized she was a complete, self centered ditz. She took the friendship a little too far and started stalking me. I snapped and yelled at her, then I told her to knock it off... but she started crying. I can't stand it when girls cry, so I felt bad and tried comforting her. She took it the wrong way, and she has been obsessed with me ever since."

Sango was trying to hold in her laughter, and covering the giggles that slipped with coughs. That story never gets old.

Miroku had a weird expression. "How come you never told me this?" He looked at Inuyasha, then at Sango. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"We forgot."

Kagome expression was like this: O.o'. With the occasional twitch, of course.

Inuyasha glared at Sango. "It ain't funny! That was traumatizing!"

"Oh come on Inuyasha, don't you think you took it a little too far?" Miroku asked, chuckling.

"How would you react if you had someone like Kikyo stalking _you_, monk?"

"Well, he would probably like it, knowing him!" Sango said, sending her fiery gaze towards Miroku.

"EW! _I_ wouldn't even touch _that._ You have such low standards of me, Sango. I'm hurt."

Kagome watch this exchange with a sweatdrop. '_Are they always like this?'_ her left eye twitched at the thought. She looked back over to the group to see Inuyasha holding Miroku in a head lock, and Sango shoving M&M's up his nose. Sigh. This is gonna be a looooooong year.

* * *

"So Kouga, what's the plan?" Ginta asked. He was one of Kouga's main followers, and had light gray hair with a section in the front that was black.

"Yeah Kouga! How are you gonna get Higurashi Kagome to love you?" Asked Hakkaku. (dunno if that's right...) He was the other main follower, but he had his hair in a light gray spiky Mohawk.

"What are you talking about? She already loves me!" Kouga yelled and whacked both of them upside the head.

"But Kouga, she said-"

"She's just playing hard to get! All girls act like they don't want me, but they always do." he flashed three girls a sparkling smile when they waked by. They blushed and squeaked, then they hurried into their class room. Just then, he saw the person he was waiting for turn the corner. Crap. She had the lech, the mutt, and the aggressive Taijiya with her.

"Hey, Kagome." He said smoothly. "We still on for tonight?" Kouga said, putting his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged his arm off roughly like it burned her and glared at him.

"I never made any plans with you. Actually, I've been trying my best to _avoid_ you." Kagome said, her glare intensifying with the last sentence.

"Come on, Kagz, stop denying it. We all know you love me." Kouga said, rolling his eyes. He heard many coughs and *ahems* when he said that. Obviously, people don't agree. He tried to scoot closer to Kagome and she growled.

"I don't love you. And don't call me Kagz! That privilege is reserved for my _friends_, not annoying wolfs who can't take a hint like you!" She hissed.

"Leave her alone, you flea ridden wolf!" Inuyasha said. He's really sick of him trying to get Kagome.

"Stay outta this, mutt face!" Guess who said _that_ line.

"Shut it, wolf! Don't you see Kagome doesn't like you?"

"What do you know, dog?"

"Obviously more than you!"

"Your jealous that she loves me!"

"I ain't jealous, I just don't want you corrupting another innocent girl!"

"Girls like ME more than YOU! Maybe they don't want your FLEAS!

"DO I HAVE TO **MAKE **YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH?"

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?"

"Need help comprehending English now, wolf?" Inuyasha smirked, readying himself for a fight. Kouga growled loudly and lunged at him with striking speed. Inuyasha dodged and aimed a kick at Kouga's side, but Kouga barely jumped out of the way in time.

'_D#mn! The mutt has been increasing his speed! He's almost as fast as me now!" _Kouga thoughtas he avoided an attack that would have made it impossible for him to reproduce.

Kouga sent a punch toward Inuyasha and it hit, making him stumble back a bit.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled and punched Kouga in the jaw. It had more force than Kouga's, so it sent him flying into the trash cans. He wiped a bit of blood from his mouth and tried to get up when a teacher, hearing the noise, stepped into the hallway.

"Excuse me, but I'm trying to teach a- what's going on here?" She looked at Inuyasha, who still had his fist raised, then to Kouga, who was struggling to get up, then to Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, who were watching the fight with interest.

"Were you two fighting?" The teacher who shall remain nameless until further notice asked, slight anger and disappointment in her kind voice. When no one answered, she sighed and walked back into her class room. She returned a moment later with two detention passes.

"You have detention for fighting. You are to report to room 205 after school, and bring the passes.

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the yellow strip of paper in his hand. He was currently walking to the detention room with a scowl on his face. He was ticked off already from the fight with Kouga, now he was LATE to detention. Great. _Just effing great._

He turned a corner and continued walking, ignoring Kikyo and all her lackeys, and ignoring the girls that sighed dreamily at the sight of him. Well, that was pretty hard, seeing that they were following him. He picked up his pace, and so did they. He started power-walking, and so did they. He started running for the hills, and they started running for _him._ It really didn't help that the school was like a maze. He was the cheese, and they were the ravenous, mutant rats. And as we all predicted, _someone_ is going to end up eaten.

Inuyasha flung open the door of the detention room and scrambled in not-so-gracefully, and tried to slam the door, but numerous girls were jamming their arms in, preventing the door from closing, in efforts to grab his hair or clothes and drag him out dead or alive. (0.o rabid fan girls!)

He shoved them out the door, slammed it, and locked it. He leaned up against the door and breathed heavily. He looked a little... shaken. Okay, a lot shaken. His eyes were literally the size of cup holders and his hair was matted. His face was covered with lipstick smudges and kissie marks. His clothes were ripped and sprayed with perfume. So basically, his facial expression was like this: O,O. And yes, the comma was on purpose.

Once they got a good look at his face, Sango, Miroku, and kagome busted out laughing.

"What ha-ha-happened, Inuya-yasha?" Sango stuttered, trying to stop her laughing fit.

"Yeah Inuyasha! N-Nice lipstick! HA HA HA!" Miroku laughed, not even trying to hide his laughter.

"Sorry to te-tell you... tha-that's not y-your color! PFFFT-HA HA HA!" Kagome said, but she too couldn't hide it and she started laughing.

Inuyasha glared at all of them before realizing something. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"We couldn't let you suffer in here alone! We threw pencils at Mr. Nishimoto!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and looked around, and he noticed someone missing. "Hey, where is that scrawny wolf?"

They looked around and noticed he wasn't in the room.

"Good point, Inuyasha... maybe he ditched." Miroku said, and shrugged.

"Heh, I'm not complaining." Kagome said and put her feet on the table. They all nodded.

", you're late. Take a seat." Another nameless teacher stated.

"Keh." He walked over to the seat behind Kagome and sat down, crossing his arms.

"So, Kagz... what are your plans for after school?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I'm gonna just chillax. My concert was Saturday."

"Wanna hang out?" Sango asked.

Kagome blinked. "What are we doing?"

"Well, we dunno yet..."Miroku sighed.

Kagome sweatdropped. "What do you mean, 'you don't know'?"

"Well Sango always does the planning!" he pointed to her and Sango shrugged. "Didn't think about it."

They all turned to Inuyasha, who had been silent this whole time, and saw him combing out his hair frantically with his handy dandy pocket comb and wiping off all the smudges on his face. He looked up and noticed them looking at him and froze.

"Uh... what are you staring at!" He said, gaining his composure back.

"Nothing..." They said innocently and turned away.

* * *

"So, if we are gonna hang out, we have to know where to go..." Kagome stated as they walked down the empty halls.

"Chillax, Kagome. You're too stressed. I have an idea where to go..." Sango said and brought her hand up to her chin.

"Where?"

"This fancy house that's all expensive and stuff..."

"...Like where? What's it called?"

"Don't worry about it Kagz, it's a secret. Just go home and I'll call you, okay?" Kagome looked suspicious for a minute, then shrugged and walked off to the parking lot.

"So where _are_ we going, Sango?" Miroku asked, glancing at her.

"Well, my plan was to go to..."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked toward her bike. What's Sango planning? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and climbed on the bike, pulling her helmet on. She started the bike and drove off.

When Kagome neared her house, she pulled into the garage (which was huge, might I add) and parked her bike in the spot it was in that morning and hopped off. She tried to pull her helmet off, but it got caught on her hair. She tried tugging, but that successfully pulled out several black hairs. Her eye twitched and she cursed her luck. She carefully unthreaded the loop of hair from the window thingy on the helmet and threw it down, stomping away like and angry four year old who's mother refused to give then animal crackers for dinner.

"D#amn evil helmet. Note to self: Get a hair cut." She mumbled as she walked up the stairs. Before she could make it to her room, she heard one of the maids opening the door for Hitomi, and said girl ran up the stairs to Kagome and bounced to a halt in front of her.

"KAGZ! !" (Hitomi=English translation note: How was your first day of public school? Was it totally horrible? Tell me all about it!)

Kagome sighed and said,"It wasn't that bad. There was one really annoying guy that kept saying I loved him, and I made three new friends, I met my fan club, made an enemy, the classes are boring, I got detention, and I think that's it."

"Cool! Meet any hawt guys?" Hitomi asked, giving a secretive smile to Kagome.

Kagome blinked twice and thought for a minute. "Every one was pretty normal looking." She thought of Inuyasha as good looking, but she kept that to herself.

"Riiiiiight. Okay then, Kagz, well I gotta go-"She was interrupted by the door bell. "I'll get it this time!" Kagome yelled to the people working in the kitchen. Kagome opened the door to see...

* * *

TB: Does that count as a cliffie? If it does, YAY! My first cliffie! Well anyways thanks to every one who reviewed and the patient people still waiting for me to update. Your wait is over! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I have less than a month until school starts again and I'll be pretty busy. Thanks for reading! R&R!

Check out this awesome story by KagomeHiei: That Girl

It's an Inuyasha/Naruto crossover and the pairing is Kagome/Sasuke. It's worth reading and it has a sequel! W00t!


	6. Important  AN

Hey everyone, Topaz Banana here.

I'm really sorry to everyone who thought this was a new chapter. I'm also sorry to tell you that this story has been discontinued. My writing style has improved since PVPTUAS, and when I go back and read it, I'm disappointed. I've gotten over my obsession with this pairing, and the setting is overdone. In my eyes, this whole story was too childish.

I really regret having to do this to my first multi chapter story. Personally, I really hate it when authors discontinue a story that I liked a lot, because I got my hopes up waiting for a new chapter, and then I realized that I'll never know the ending. So once again, I apologize to the few people who were actually interested in this story. For the longest time, I just thought it was writers block, but I really just lost interest. I've been putting off writing this authors note for about a year, but now I'm ready to move on. With this rapped up, I can continue with any future projects, and not have to worry about this one.

I hope you all aren't too angry. :( I'm looking forward to hearing from you guys in the future, when I actually start writing again. I hope you all have a great rest of your summer. :)

~Topaz Banana


End file.
